theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft AB's Stuff
Grand Theft AB's Stuff is the third episode of The Adventures of AB. Plot AB was in the chess club, nearing the end of a chess game with an opponent. AB moved his knight. AB's opponent moved his bishop and captured AB's knight. (Opponent): Ha! I just captured your knight. (AB): Knighty knight. AB moved his other knight and captured the bishop. (Opponent): NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I only have a king and pawns! The opponent moved his pawn forward. It was one square away from being promoted. AB moved his knight back and captured it. (Opponent): I HATE YOU. The opponent moved a pawn forward two because it was it's first turn. (AB): You just got rid of your only defense. AB moved his queen diagonally and captured the opponent's pawn. The queen was vertical from the opponent's queen. (AB): Check. The opponent moved his king to the side. (AB): You may have one of my rooks, but everyone gets two. And I will now move my other-Hey! Where's my other rook? AB looked around for his rook. His opponent slowly put AB in checkmate. AB came back to the table. (AB): I'll just look for it later. (Opponent): Checkmate. (AB): I HATE YOU. AB grabbed his pieces and went out the door. He got on the club bus. Later, the bus dropped him off at his house. AB ran to a pile of dirt, and scattered it. (AB): HEY! WHERE ARE MY SUPER AWESOME EPIC SUPER OMEGA RARE LIMITED EDITION MOVE USERS TOYS? AB recovered the hole and went inside his house. (AB): I want a chocolate bar. AB opened his cabinet, but there were no chocolate bars. (AB): Seriously? AB went to his room and jumped on his bed. He looked for the remote, but couldn't find it. (AB): SOMEONE KEEPS STEALING MY STUFF! AB picked up a phone and called Lawrence. (Lawrence): Hello? (AB): YOU KNOW IF ANYONE STOLE MY STUFF? (Lawrence): N- AB hung up. The screen split into 5 triangles forming a pentagon. In all of them, AB called somebody. Then, the other person appeared in them. The people were Samantha, Samuel, Sally, Sarah, and Stan. (All ABs): YOU KNOW IF ANYONE STOLE MY STUFF? (Samantha, Samuel, Sally, Sarah, and Stan): N- All of the ABs hung up. The triangles formed into one again. AB called Sharon. Sandy was over her house. (AB): YOU KNOW IF ANYONE STOLE MY STUFF? (Sharon): No, but- AB started to hang up, but Sandy stuck her arm through the phone. It came out AB's phone and stopped him from hanging it up. Sandy pulled AB's head into the phone, and out through Sharon's phone. (Sandy): We're playing Detective today. It will be a lot more fun if we have a real case to solve. (AB): You can help me solve it. (Sharon): Great. We'll be right over. They left the room. AB's body walked backwards and hit walls a bunch of times. Then, it fell down the stairs. AB's head fell off the table it was on and rolled away. Later...... AB, Sharon, and Sandy were in AB's room. Sharon and Sandy were sitting, but AB was standing. (Sharon): So what was stolen? (AB): My chess rook, chocolate bars, remote, and some other things only I and the thief know about. AB jumped down to land on his bean bag, but it was gone. (AB): And my bean bag. (Sandy): T-Rex has been known for stealing things. Let's go to his house and see if he has your stuff. (AB): T-Rex? Who's that? (Sharon): The biggest bully in the 6th grade. He hangs out with a muscled girl named Destruction and a muscled boy named Mandroid. (AB): Okay. Where does he live? (Sandy): I'll take us there. They were suddenly outside T-Rex's house. (AB): What? But, h- Sandy knocked on the door. Destruction opened it and motioned for them to come in. AB looked at T-Rex. (AB): YOU STOLE MY STUFF! (T-Rex): I won't a thief. Me are no known 4 sealing objects. Me good. Me strong. Me athletic. Me speak right English. I no use who fuzz sealed. (AB): I have no idea what you're saying. (Destruction): He's saying hjfigjdgdhysahanwventmym. (AB): Huh? (Destruction): You don't understand regular Englishusyauduaudjgmghmfmf. (AB): What? (Mandroid): They're saying that jsuaysyayyahdhyfhagd yty agd jsjajskfkskdkdkdk. (T-Rex, Destruction, and Mandroid): SAUSYAUSJAJDNSN FHXYVYUIXUBVHDNFNCN GIDUSIDSIWUWVBNBSN. (AB): I DON'T UNDERSTAND! Destruction slapped AB. (Destruction): T-Rex is saying that he hasn't stolen your stuff! (AB): Oh. My fear of you makes me hear gibberish. (T-Rex): U b dum. Dum dum. Dum dum dum dum dum. (AB): It's happening again! (Mandroid): No, he always talks like this. (T-Rex): I devurrrrr ztulin kenntie nao. T-Rex opened a piece of candy, threw the candy on the floor, and ate the wrapper. (T-Rex): Luts uff prudeen. (AB): Hey! He stole some candy! (Destruction): I suggest you leave unless it was yours. (AB): It is now. AB picked up the candy and ate it. Everyone looked at him weirdly except T-Rex. (T-Rex): Gud iteuh. T-Rex picked up a piece of pizza from under the couch and ate it. (AB): 5 second rule! (Mandroid): I counted. It's been 6. AB ran to the trash can and spit out the candy. He saw chocolate bar wrappers, took them out of the trash, and held them up. (AB): These are the exact same chocolate bars that were in my cabinet! (Destruction): Coincidence. (AB): Not a coincidence. Theft! (Mandroid): I'll show you theft! Mandroid ran to AB and put him in the trash can. Sharon took the trash can off of him. Sandy snapped, and all of the trash disappeared and reappeared in the trash can. (T-Rex): Git utt! (AB): I have my eyes on you. Sharon and Sandy left. AB walked to the door looking at T-Rex, Destruction, and Mandroid and not blinking. He hit to the right of the wall. He hit to the left. He hit to the right again. Then, he finally walked out of the door. He walked back in, drew an eye on the wall with a marker, then walked back out. Later..... AB looked in a drawer in the kitchen. There weren't any spoons. (AB): Now how are we supposed to eat our soup? (Sandy): You could drink it. Me, on the other hand.... Sandy put her hands in the bowl. She pulled them out, holding a sphere of soup. Then, she pulled smaller spheres from the bigger sphere, and ate them one by one. (AB): I can't drink mine. There's too much chicken and not enough noodle. (Sharon): That's what we need to use. (AB): To trap the culprit? Good idea, but should we make a snare or a net? (Sharon): Not that noodle. This one. Sharon touched AB's forehead. (Sandy): Who's the last person not from your family that has been to this house? (AB): You guys. (Sandy): Before us. (AB): You guys. (Sandy): Before that. (AB): You guys. (Sandy): Before that. (AB): You guys. (Sandy): Before that. (AB): You guys. (Sandy): Let's rewind until it's someone besides us. (AB): YouguysyouguysyouguysyouguysyouguysyouguysyouguysyouguysyouguysyouguysSamanthayouguysyouguys- (Sandy): Samantha! Let's go to her house. I'll take us there. They were instantly outside Samantha's house. (AB): Seriously, ''how ''did you do that? Later....... AB, Sandy, and Sharon were inside. AB had drawn lots of eyes in random places. (Sharon): Are you sure you didn't steal AB's stuff? (Samantha): Yes. (Sandy): Sure? (Samantha): Yes. (Sandy and Sharon): SURRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????? (Samantha): YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. AB stopped drawing eyes and looked at Sandy and Sharon. (AB): You guys should stop questioning her and search the house. AB looked at a vase he was about to draw an eye on, but his marker was gone. (AB): The thief is located in this house! AB ran around, breaking stuff. (AB): GET OUT HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF! (Samantha): NO, YOU GET OUT AND STOP BREAKING STUFF! (AB): NEVER! AB ran to Samantha and pushed her down. Samantha grabbed AB's shoelaces, and he fell down. Samantha ran to her stairs. (Samantha): DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!! AB crawled forward and grabbed Samantha's shoelaces. She fell down. They kept grabbing each other's shoelaces and making them fall down. Samantha took her shoes off. AB grabbed her socks, made her fall down, took off his shoes, and ran forward. Samantha grabbed AB's socks and he fell down. Samantha ran forward, and AB pulled her down. AB took off his socks and ran forward. Samantha grabbed AB's ankles and pulled him down, but the smell of his feet knocked her out. (AB): I knew that Fungus Feet Lotion would work. Sharon barfed in the trash can. (AB): Calm down, I'm just kidding. It's just regular lotion with apparent side effects. AB moved his hand around in his pocket, and he pulled out some lint. (Sandy): Wanna know what I pull out of my pocket? Sandy pulled an elephant, a whale, and a giant stack of money from her pocket. Then, she pulled them back in. (AB): SOMEONE STOLE MAH LOTION. AB broke more things. He pulled off Samantha's socks, and a black rook fell out. (AB): I knew she stole it! Samuel walked into the room with a bean bag. (Samuel): Hey Samantha, I found this bean bag in my room and thought it might be yours. Samuel looked around. (Samuel): Ummmmmmmmm.................... (AB): That's mine! You're partners in crime! AB snatched the bean bag. (Sharon): AB, don't you know what's happening? The thief is framing a whole bunch of people. (Sandy): I frame people too. Sandy put a frame of a man on the wall. (Man): Someone get me out of here! (AB): I'm telling you, you're like the queen of weird. Anyways, if Samantha and Samuel both got one of my things, what if everyone got one of my things? Some music started. AB, Sharon, and Sandy walked into Lawrence's house. Lawrence handed AB a bunch of chocolate bars. (AB): I guess it really was a coincidence. AB, Sharon, and Sandy walked into Sally's house. Sally handed AB a remote. AB, Sharon, and Sandy walked into Sarah's house. Sarah gave AB a whole bunch of spoons. AB, Sharon, and Sandy kept walking into people's houses and handing AB stuff, even things AB didn't know were missing. Eventually, AB, Sharon, and Sandy were back at AB's house. The music stopped. (Sandy): We've got everything on the list! (AB): Except one thing. (Sharon): What? (AB): Go back home. This is my business and mine only. If T-Rex is known for stealing things, he must have stolen these. (Sandy): But what are they? (AB): None of your beeswax. Sandy pulled a beehive from behind her back, and broke it. The bees each gave Sandy a clump of earwax, then flew away. (Sandy): It's all of my beeswax, actually. AB walked toward the door. (Sandy): We're coming with you. (AB): No you're not! AB pushed back the back of a recliner chair, and the footrest popped up. AB pulled Sharon and Sandy and pushed them into the hole. AB ran out the door, got on his bike, and rode away. Back in the house, Sandy was already out. (Sharon): How'd you get out so quickly? (Sandy): Like this. Sandy pulled Sharon through the recliner. (Sandy): Let's go. Later..... AB was at T-Rex's house. Him, Destruction, and Mandroid were playing with some toys. (Mandroid): I summon the power of the Cosmic Earthquake! Mandroid hit the toy on the floor a lot of times, and pushed other toys back. (Destruction): But I use my Electromagnetic Forcefield and send it back! (Mandroid): NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (T-Rex): Dinosaur Stomp! T-Rex threw his toy at Mandroid's. (AB): MY SUPER AWESOME EPIC SUPER OMEGA RARE LIMITED EDITION MOVE USERS TOYS! T-Rex, Destruction, and Mandroid looked at AB. (AB): I found all the other stuff, liars. Now give it back. Destruction walked up to AB and raised her fist. (Mandroid): Calm down. If you have these, you must be an ultimate fan of Move Users. We are too, but are mothers won't let us buy these. How about we play Torun, Kwelgyt, and the Rememberer against you as Falcon Striker for these toys? (AB): You're going down. Or should I say, MOVED. AB picked up Falcon Striker. (AB): The weaker player always goes first. AIR WHIRLWIND! AB moved Striker's hands forward. Destruction pulled Kwelgyt back. (T-Rex and Mandroid): COMBINE POWERS! (T-Rex): Thunder Strike! (Mandroid): Mind Wave! They shook their toys. (AB): Shield! Material: FEATHERS! AB put Striker's hands together and pulled him back a little bit. (Destruction): Uranium Plutonium! Destruction put Kwelgyt's hands up and made laser sounds. (AB): Shield! Material: FEATHERS! (Destruction): Remember in Power Loss when Yugar used Uranium Plutonium? Falcon Striker's feather shield tried to block it, but he lost double the energy. Half the things Shield can be made of can't block radiation attacks. (AB): Oh yeah! Oh no! AB knocked Striker down. (T-Rex): Earthshake! T-Rex shook Torun. AB knocked Striker down. (Destruction): You're losing good. Light, shine so bright! Destruction held Kwelgyt up, and AB pushed Striker back. (AB): DRAIN ALL POWER! (T-Rex): CLAW BOOM! (Destruction): BEAM BLAST! (Mandroid): TELEKINETIC CONTINUUM! They moved their toys. (AB): No Move User can be attacked while draining all their power. In fact, you should all lose 20 health points now! (T-Rex, Destruction, and Mandroid): Oh yeah! Oh no! They threw their toys on the wall. (AB): DRAINED POWER ATTACK! HURRINADO TWISTWIND! (T-Rex, Destruction, and Mandroid): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They threw their toys around. (AB): I am victorious! AB grabbed all of his toys and ran out the door. (T-Rex): Nerd. Who plays with Move Users toys? (Mandroid): T-Rex, we just did. (T-Rex): We did? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? I'M LEAVING! T-Rex ran out the door. (Destruction): T-Rex, this is your house. (T-Rex): I KNEW THAT! T-Rex ran back in and pushed Destruction and Mandroid out. Sandy and Sharon walked into the house. (T-Rex): Hoo r u? Wunt 2 1039fgnn39569fdSUYFHFHU%**8jg&? (Sharon): Ummm, no thanks. Sandy pulled a blanket from behind her back and put it over her and Sharon, then the blanket disappeared, and they were both gone. THE END Category:Episodes Category:AWESOMENESS